


Reign

by setosdarkness



Series: OTP Collection - JuHaku [26]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: JuHaku Week, M/M, Prompt: King and his Magi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuryuu needs to earn his worth by convincing a king to choose him as their magi. He's always been skipped in favor of his other, better siblings – but then, he's always caught the eye of the violent king expanding his territory from the Far East… </p><p>[reverse AU: Hakuryuu as a magi and Judar as the king]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reign

•••

"Ha~ku~ryuu~!"

The _magi_ in question cringes visibly when he hears the very familiar voice of the person he's sort of hoping to avoid. Then again, according to his sister, he's been looking forward to this confrontation for quite some time—something he respectfully disagreed with, though he can't help but think about the shred of truth there.

"Hey, Hakuryuu! Stop ignoring me!"

Hakuryuu sighs as he turns around just in time to catch Judar by the shoulders when the other practically flies at him from the other end of the room. He definitely doesn't blush when Judar makes a happy puff of exhale against the side of his neck when he catches him again perfectly for the thirty-sixth time (he isn't counting at all, he's just… keeping track).

"Aw, Hakuryuu, you caught me again!" Judar murmurs cheerfully as he rubs his cheek against Hakuryuu's left shoulder. Hakuryuu feels his entire body go hot, but that's just because of the room quickly being filled with guests from the entire world.

While this isn't the first-ever World Summit he's been to, this is the first one that Hakuryuu has attended after he's formally been granted the title of a _magi_. Hakuryuu's not oblivious enough to say that he isn't nervous about his debut as a _magi_ and having Judar hang all over him is kind of… comforting actually.

…Even if the two of them are being stared at right now, hostility towards the black king openly displayed in the other guests' eyes.

"…it was just because the _rukh_ told me that _someone_ was going to jump at me." Hakuryuu murmurs, keeping his voice low. His sister is on the other room, helping Kougyoku retouch her make-up, but he wouldn't put it past her to spy on his conversation with this controversial king. Hakuei knows that what Hakuryuu just said is a lie, after all, since the _rukh_ are silently screaming around Judar, soundless yells that are unable to communicate anything to anyone.

Hakuryuu doesn't know if he should bring that aspect up to Judar – because that's surely a sign of terrible repressed emotions. Hakuryuu can empathize with that, sure, but it isn't his place to say that to someone, much less a _king_.

Also, the alternative will be to admit that he just _knows_ whenever Judar is in the vicinity, like an extra-heavy push of the air around his shoulders, pressure building up from both inside and outside of him. He just _knows_ whenever Judar is about to approach him and his body just _reacts_ to the other's presence perfectly. He's not sure what kind of explanation there is for that kind of synchronization.

Whenever he brought this strange ability up to his sister for the first ten times it had happened, Hakuei merely smiled gracefully at him and told him that they're probably _fated_. Hakuryuu's not sure how to feel about that, because it is an explanation, but fate is also the reason behind all the bad things that's happened to him and to everyone else. He doesn't want the same explanation to be applied to something as comfortable as being able to effectively catch Judar whenever he jumps at him for a _hug_.

"…Really?" Judar tilts his head at Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu very carefully doesn't look down at Judar's crouched form so he can't see his eyes. "…Oh well. Let's go and try their peach dessert!"

"The Summit hasn't even started yet," Hakuryuu comments with a laugh, though he allows Judar to gently steer him near the back of the room, where the food carts are. There will be a full feast served later, courtesy of Sindria's hospitality as the host country this year, but it seems that Judar is weak as always to the possibility of eating his favorite fruit.

"But I can't waiiiit~" Judar whines even as he straightens up a little bit and doesn't hang on to Hakuryuu's shoulders. He doesn't let him go completely though, since he does link their elbows together, effectively still half-dragging him. "I got hungry from fighting against those creepy pig-faced tribes…"

Hakuryuu straightens up and unlinks their arms, placing his hands on his lips in stern disapproval. "You knew there was a Summit and you still fought before going here."

"…Yes?"

"You're really an idiot." Hakuryuu makes sure that he glares at Judar to show the full extent of his disappointment at the other's lack of priority – well, okay, Judar doesn't lack priority, it's just that he ranks actual fighting way higher than diplomatic talks. Though Hakuryuu thinks that he should already be grateful that Judar heeded his request this year _again_ to attend the Summit, despite his whiny protests about how it's not fun at all.

"Oh come ooon, don't scold me too much, Hakuryuu." Judar reaches out to grab both of Hakuryuu's hands, red eyes wide with a _show_ of innocent repentance. "I didn't even enjoy the fighting too much because I hurried here, you know?"

"Am I supposed to be happy with that?" Hakuryuu makes sure that his voice is pitched low so that not a lot of people are able to hear and understand him. They call him naïve but he does possess enough awareness to know that a lot of people are also unhappy with him – for being so preposterously familiar and intrusive with Judar's affairs. But then again, whatever unhappiness they might have with him is nothing compared to the wariness and fear they feel towards Judar and his unholy love for bloodshed.

"Not _happy_ ," Judar replies with a laugh when Hakuryuu doesn't pull his hands away. "But you should be proud of me, you know? I think I'm just a few months away from conquering the entire East continent!"

Hakuryuu tenses as he hears those words—knowing that a lot of people undoubtedly heard too.

The temperature drops a couple of degrees just as the tension rises up.

"…So," Judar continues, oblivious to the way everyone regards him with hatred now, "you should just be my _magi_ , Hakuryuu!"

"…I just became a _magi_ , you know."

Judar tilts his head to the right, following Hakuryuu's gaze that's avoiding his. "And so?"

"So! I haven't even done a demonstration of my abilities!"

When Hakuryuu turns to the left, Judar follows, tilting his head that way too. "…so?"

"Urgh, I can't believe you," Hakuryuu says in the end, fists trembling in Judar's hold.

Judar blinks before grinning again, looking as though he just got all of his wishes granted. "So you'll become _mine_?"

" _Your magi_ ," Hakuryuu corrects testily, feeling his body go hot again. _Magi_ like him need to earn their worth by convincing a king to have them be a part of their kingdom. _Magi_ like him _live_ in order to support the king that has finally chosen them. _Magi_ or not, Hakuryuu can't completely deny that he has this urge to stay by Judar's side and watch him proceed in his path. Even if his path is drowned in shadows and thorns.

"I've always longed for you to be _mine_ ," Judar continues, negating Hakuryuu's words, just as he links their arms again and proceeds with re-dragging Hakuryuu to inspect the food carts for prospects of his favorite fruit. "So you'll have to stay by my side _always_ , okay?"

Hakuryuu feels his sister's worried gaze burn at him from the other side of the room.

Judar is dangerous – he's previously a soldier working for the Queen of the Dark Continent, but he has betrayed her apparently due to some altercation that Hakuryuu isn't privy to. Well, Hakuryuu has an idea, even without Judar outright telling him, since that tyrannical queen happens to be his biological mother. In any case, Judar has always been vocal about his goals to become a king of his own right even while he's working as a soldier, so it's not a surprise to see him break free of Gyokuen's hold and wreak havoc at the first location he managed to sink his hands into.

And now, he's steadily rising to claim the title of the most bloodthirsty king.

Despite his absurdly bloody reputation – or maybe because of it – there's quite a number of _magi_ who had applied for his choice. That said, Judar has rejected them all—because he only wants one _magi_ , unlike some kings that have up to seven of them sometimes.

Hakuryuu doesn't turn around to return his sister's stare.

He knows that if he agrees to become Judar's _magi_ , he's bound for a life of fighting and more fighting. But then, Judar has knowledge of Gyokuen, which he can certainly use to exact revenge on her. He knows that Judar will give him the boost in power and influence that a mere rank-four _magi_ doesn't have.

Hakuryuu also doesn't think about the childish promise he allowed himself to make with Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana—that they will all be on the same kingdom, all as Aladdin's _magi_ once they're all formally recognized as one. He also doesn't think about how Judar has always asked him to be his _magi_ , ever since they first met with Hakuryuu as the crybaby _magi_ that burst into tears at each crack of lightning magic in the skies, with Judar as the emotionless child soldier working as a single-man platoon in Gyokuen's army.

"…Okay," Hakuryuu responds eventually, his voice lost amidst Judar's whines about how Sindria is the _worst_ country for not having any peaches at all.

But then he feels Judar's squeeze on his arms and he just knows that the other understands.

Hakuryuu looks at the entire room from the back and sees countless representatives that are here for the yearly diplomatic talks to make sure that everyone is on the same page when it comes to maintaining peace and unity. He can't help but see them as obstacles to his chosen king's plan to take over the entire world. He can't help but feel a pang of nostalgia as he thinks of that, almost as though he's _already_ had to fight the entire world with just the two of them.

"…hey, Hakuryuu." Judar says quietly, knocking their shoulders together as they stand against the wall while the guests quiet down for the Summit's beginning. "These people will be our enemies. I'm counting on your support."

Hakuryuu listens for the silent screaming of the _rukh_ around this dark king and hears nothing.

As a _magi_ , and as Ren Hakuryuu, he only has one answer.

"As you wish, my king."

••• **end**

**Author's Note:**

> …even with their roles switched, Judar is still the one who pesters Hakuryuu LOL  
> …also, this AU is super interesting so I will probably write more for this XD


End file.
